The Hollow Princess
by ShunShunRikka-Ai
Summary: What would happen if before Heuco Mundo ever happened, Orihime died? Well now you will find out. Suck at summaries :( Pairing undecided. Rated T for swearing and violence.
1. Chapter 1: death

The Hollow Princess

Hey guys! I'm ShunShunRikka and this is my forst fanfic so please be gentle!

Disclamer: I do not own Bleach, but if I did, I'd make make Rangiku and Gin an item! All rights go to everyone who made Bleach!

*note-This story takes place BEFORE the heuco mundo arc*

Chapter 1: Death

"Help me!" I screamed, my auburn hair flying around me like a lions mane. "Kurosaki-kun! Help me!"

The hollow lashed out with its talons and I was barely able to dodge, earning myself a scratch on the cheek. I felt the sting from the wound and cried out.

The hollow laughed a self-satisfied chuckle and I turned to face the creature. I gasped as I took in its horrifying appearance.

Torn and withering wings stuck out oddly from the base of its spine, cruel curved talons connected to an ape's body.

The thing that drew my attention was the bone white mask of a mangled snake and the hole through the middle of its chest. Its black eyes bore into my stormy gray ones.

I stood, terrified as it advanced. Its shadow crossing over my face and its sharp teeth dripping with saliva as it descended.

I heard a voice, the voice of the one I longed for. "Inoue!"

And then I died.

ShunShunRikka: I'm really sorry for such a short chapter! I promise to make the next one longer!

Orihime: I-I died? But why Shun-chan?

ShunShunRikka: Sorry Ori-chan! T-T It had to be done.

Orihime: -

Thanks for reading guys!


	2. Chapter 2: Hollow?

**The Hollow Princess chapter 2**

Heya guys! Great to get another chapter done :P

Anyways, on with the show ?

Ori-chan, you wanna do the disclaimer?

Orihime: ShunShunRikka-Ai does not own Bleach and thanks to all the dudes who did make it by the way ;).

* * *

Chapter 2: hollow?

I awoke with a pounding headache.

"ugh" I heard myself mutter, but it sounded strange and distant.

As my eyes focused I got a good look at where I was.

There were plains of fine white sand that was faintly ghostly in the light of the platinum moon alone in the dark sky.

Wait, the moon... The moon?! What happened? The last thing I remember is the that I was on my way home to make dinner.

Fried beef and tofu with a peanut and lettuce side and chilli sauce. Then I heard a loud roar and...

Ah . I remember now. I died. I was killed by a hollow.

I gasped. Kurosaki-Kun! I hope he's okay! He came to save me...He must be blaming himself for my death right now. His kind heart is his weakness.

And his strength.

A noise from behind me brought me out of my thoughts. I sprang to my feet and a wave of dizziness washed over me. Behind me where four huge hollows.

" well well, what have we here? What a flimsy little hollow you are." said the biggest one. Hollow? What is it talking about? I look down at myself and shrieked to high heaven.

The hollows looked annoyed and launched themselves at me without warning. I went to jump and sailed over their heads, my face set in the same mask as theirs, shock.

They recovered quickly and before the other three could attack me, the big one yelled at them "Oi! That's my prey! Don't touch it!"

It whipped it's tail and I jumped again but this time it changed direction midair. It's tail crushed me into the sand and the coppery taste of blood flooded into my mouth. I cracked open an eye and it loomed above me and poised to strike the final blow.

I suddenly lost control and some animal instinct raged inside me. A red hue tinted my vision like a film of blood. I flew from the place where I was lying to the air behind it's huge form.

My hairpins glowed a piercing ice blue and I felt power flow through me. The power traveled to my hands and formed a long weapon. It turned it head an I struck.

Blood spattered my face and everything around us as I landed gracefully with the sound of it falling to the ground , severed from its head, which rolled to where his companions had been waiting and stared at them with dull, glossed over eyes.

It's blood stained the platinum sand crimson red and in the pool that flowed bast me ankles I look down an took in my form.

My long auburn hair was now tied in a high pony tail, bound by a white ribbon. My clothes scared me. A corset of bone bound my breast and waist as a white material like silk made a skirt to my knees and boots of the same bone like material protected my feet to mid-thigh.

The thing that truly frightened me was the hole just above my left breast and the bone mask which shrouded the top half of my face in shadow, like something from a masquerade.

It went past into my hair and split into winglike shapes of my hairpins. To add to the confusion, I now held a scythe that glowed an icy blue where my fingers touched it. It had a blade the colour of my pins and a handle the colour of pure snow, with a black vine like cord wrapped around it.

My weapon disappeared and I noticed that the tips of my winglike mask turned blue.

A small noise alerted me to the rest of the hollows. I whirled, expecting to be attacked, when I was met with surprise instead.

They had their backs to me and were slowly retreating. I watched them go, not realising that I was standing in a pool of blood.

When I finally realised I was, I shrieked again and leapt out of it in haste. Forgetting, again, how high I could jump.

I looked around, but they were gone. What do I do now?!

* * *

ShunShunRikka-Okay another chapter done :P

Thankfully its longer than the other one, like I promised :B

So what did you think of that guys? Feel free to review but remember its my first attempt please!

Orihime- no comment...

ShunShunRikka- *rolls eyes* you need to get that I'm the one writing the story, Ori-chan

Orihime- still...*sigh*

Thanks for reading and please review!


	3. Chapter 3: Survive!

**The Hollow Princess chapter 3**

ShunShunRikka- heya guys! If you're still here then, thanks 3

Disclaimer-I don't own bleach because if I did it would be a more twisted ^-^

Orihime- can we please get on with it Shun-chan? I want to know what happens to me!

ShunShunRikka- Okay okay, calm the cake ;)

* * *

Chapter 3: Survive!

I trudged through the endless plains of silver sand. For a while now, there has been a strange voice speaking to me.

'Hey let's go!'

"No! I will not go looking for fights!"

'Aww...C'mon Queen! I need to get some blood!'

"Whatever you are, I will not do as you say!"

' Queen, you know what I am' It said simply, in that layered voice of its, which had a had a tint of femininity to it than normal.

That's right, I did know.

It was my inner hollow.

Suddenly, I felt a burning in through my body. I cried out in pain. I collapsed, clutching at my throat.

' I tried to warn you'

" you didn't say anything about this! What's he happening to me?"

'If you don't kill and obsorb the souls of other Adjuchas then you will be demoted to a normal hollow, the pain is just the beginning'

"What?! I don't want to be a mindless monster!"

' You're already a monster'

I couldn't handle it anymore, an the red hue tinted my vision. Like when I killed that hollow a while ago. I let out a feral growl, involuntarily.

I gasped and lost myself. I leapt into the air and , somehow, found myself travelling so fast I couldn't breath.

When I landed again I was gave to face with a small hollow.

A memory tickled at the back of my mind and I remembered the name of this type.

Adjuchas. My kind.

It turned and let out a growl of its own.

It lunged and my inner hollow shrieked with manical laughter.

The Adjuchas's sharp teeth nipped at my legs as I jumped, missing me by inches. I flipped my body around and brought down my bone clad feet on it neck, cracking its mask.

It howled in pain and charged me. But this time, I held my ground. I felt like ,I could take this hollow for some reason.

It was slightly taller than I was, so when we collided it was a battle of strength. It's claws trying desperately to rip into my flesh and my hand restraining it by its wrists. I flicked my hand up and heard the sharp noise of breaking bones. It wailed in pain.

I took advantage of this and jumped across it, still holding its wrists, and flipped it over me. I felt a familiar tingle of power flow to my hands. I looked down and felt my weapon materialise. I flipped it my fingers deftly, letting it guide me, and brought is down. Smashing the small hollow's white mask.

All was silent. Even my hollow, I sensed it was impressed with my work. I was more shocked than anyone, learning that I had the ability to do that is... disturbing.

'I knew you had it in you Queen' it said, if i could see it, it would be smirking for sure.

' Now you know what you have to do, right?'

"wha-" 'Drink it's blood'

I gasped " what? No! Thats discusting!"

The burning returned when I resisted. I tried desperately to stop it but I knew I had no choice.

I stooped down to its corpse and brought my lips to its still form. It's warm blood surged down my throat in a flood. Making me want to vomit, at the same time, I felt my power fluctuate. I felt myself growing stronger from its life.

I got back up and wiped its blood from my trembling lips.

I took of again, wanting to get away as fast as possible. I landed when I saw a white building in the distance.

" A building? But aren't hollows the only things here? Hinoue?"

'What did you call me?' it asked in disbelief

"Well if you're gonna stay, the. You need a name right? So Hinoue it is then. Anyway, back to the point. Are we going over there?"

'Hmm, I think we should observe first and and then charge them! Killing all of them!'

I blinked and tried not to shiver at the thought.

" Who are you?" a voice said from behind. I turned slowly, frightened that it had managed to sneak up on me.

There stood a man of about 6'2, with baise hair. He had on a white uniform, trousers and dress shirt in a strange material. He had a bone Mask shard covering is nose.

"who are YOU?" I heard myself reply.

"Hmpf! Such disrespect! I am Blastrei Nori, Arrancar no.43 in Aizen-sama's glorious army!"

Aizen?! Then...

"Can you take me to Captai- I mean Aizen?"

"Why would I ever do that?! You lowly Adjuchas!"

" I know Aizen, please, I beg you take me to him!" I pleaded

But then, a noise, like a crude imitation of a soul pager, went off. He clicked his tongue in annoyance and took out a small square from his pocket and examined it.

" I am to take you back with me."

"Really? Why?"

" It would appear that one of the espada has taken an interest in you"

Espada? What are they? I thought.

' From what I have heard they are the the strongest arrancar'

Where did you hear this?

'I have my ways'

"Anyway, come on then" He put a hand on my shoulder and we were suddenly at the gate of the white castle.

A man in the same white uniform, short pink hair and glasses was waiting for us.

The man with the bone nose, grabbed my shoulder and whispered " good luck, you're gonna need it" with a smirk.

"T-Thank you, Blastrei-San" I said uncertainly.

He blinked and just walked away laughing.

" Good, now you," he turned to me" you are coming with me"

He spun on his heel and walked away, me following hesitantly behind. We passed a pair of large doors and a voice was heard.

" Szayel" said a relaxed voice.

The man stopped on his tracks and walked to the doors immediately.

He opened them and inside was a large room with a throne at the far end.

Upon it sat Sosuke Aizen.

* * *

ShunShunRikka- okay guys, I know I may have made a few spelling mistakes and I just wanna apologise for that! I'll try and do better :)

Blastrei- where did I go?! I was there for like, 8 lines!

ShunShunRikka- I'm sorry Nori-Kun! Maybe you can have a bigger part, but only if people review!

Blastrei- PLEASE REVIEW! FOR MY SAKE!

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4: Black Chains

**The hollow princess chapter 4**

Heya guys! Wow, I'm just throwing these chapters at you guys!

Orihime: *cries*

ShunShunRikka- Ori-Chan! What's wrong?!

Orihime: YOU'RE what's wrong! You made me a hollow!

ShunShunRikka- sorry guys she'll get over it!

Disclaimer- I do not own bleach :'(

* * *

Chapter 4: Black Chains

I glared up at the man upon the throne. The man who had betrayed the Soul Society and hurt Kurosaki-Kun!

"Well well, and who might this be. Szayel?"

"It is an Adjuchas that we found near outside."

I trembled slightly as his gaze was directed towards me.

"I see, what is your name?" he said, betraying no emotion.

"I-Inoue Orihime..." came my meek response.

"And why, pray tell, did you say you know me?"

"W-Well I know you were in the Soul Socie-"

A man came out of no where and held my head down against the cold tiles if the floor. My ears rung from the impact and my vision wobbled.

"Do not accuse Aizen-Sama of having such a connection." said a monotone voice.

"Ulquiorra" said Aizen.

The grip on my head was released and I flew to my feet, staring at this man named 'Ulquiorra'.

He had short jet black hair and forest green eyes, with green tear marks down his checks.

He had a hollow mask on the top of his head like a hat. This man was an arrancar.

"understood"

"Now, Inoue Orihime, where have you seen m-"

" You know me as a 'Ryoka' " after a short pause, his reply was "ah, of course, you are one of Kurosaki Ichigo's friends. Or where"

My blood boiled.

" I will always be one of Kurosaki-Kun's friends!"

He let out a deep chuckle" you may think that now, but you can never be again if you are bound to me!"

He lifted his hand and a shadow engulfed my small form.

I screamed and it felt as though water was entering my mouth, drowning me.

Black chains wrapped themselves around my torso and dragged my down to the darkest depths.

I awoke in a field of flowers. As I sat up, I noticed the rolling plains surrounding me were also filled with flowers and trees.

"So you have awoken?" said a mature voice. I jumped and turned to be faced with a tall woman in a flower kimono. She had a parasol casting a shadow over her face.

"who are you?" I asked

" You do not yet deserve to know who I am." she said

I was taken aback. " What do you mean"

" I mean exactly as I say" was all she said.

Suddenly black chains erupted from the ground and everything started to whither. I screamed as though I has been stabbed.

The woman simply stared on at me from underneath her parasol and said" You may only come back when you are worthy, the weak are not welcome here"

I blacked out.

"wake up! Honestly! You are much more effort than you are worth!"

I cracked open an eye to find myself on a couch. I sat up gingerly, feeling dried blood in my hair.

" it's about time!"

I looked ahead and beyond metal bars, was a very girly looking boy.

I stared and he rolled his eyes at me. "I know that I'm irresistible but calm down!"

For some reason I felt heat rise to my face and said defiantly " Why would anyone think you are irresistible ?! I was too busy thinking how much I wanted to punch you!" My hand flew to my mouth.

Oh dear! What am I saying?!

I heard Hinoue snicker. Are you still there?!

'Jesus! Of course I'm still here! Where the hell else would I go?!'

S-sorry

'But it would seem that I'm able to leak out a bit' it said smugly.

Eh?!

" how dare- ugh! If Aizen-Sama would let me, I would kill you right now!"

That took me by surprise. " why won't he let you?"

"Isn't it obvious? You're his new pet. "

That didn't make me any happier. Instead I crossed my arms and looked away defiantly.

I was dragged from my cell and brought before Aizen once again and I was brought to my knees.

"Bow to Aizen-Sama" said that girly boy.

" Inoue orihime. You are now a member of my army. My servant."

" I will NEVER be your servant!"

I felt tears come to my eyes.

He laughed at me, but raised his reistu as if to say' that's cute, but don't talk back to me'

"Ulquiorra"

The man appeared from the shadows. "Aizen-Sama"

" This woman will be your fraccion"

He looked at me with a blank face and said to Aizen " is that an order?" " yes, it is"

Ulquiorra Paused for a moment.

"Understood, come with me woman"

I scrambled to get up, not realising I had been kneeling the whole time.

We arrived in a tall room and he handed me a uniform. It was like the others I had seen and he told me to put it on.

I looked around for a place to change, when he turned and walked away.

I saw a small room, it was a bathroom. I quickly went to lock the door and broke the handle. I drew my hand back quickly. I had forgotten about my strength.

I put on the uniform and looked at myself in the tall mirror

My hair was still tied up with a ribbon while I had on a short dress.

It was tight fitting around the chest and torso but hung loose to my knees as it hit my waist. The edges where black and there where buttons on the chest till it flowed out. I had on tough boots which were black and had a heel.

My hollow hole was obvious with this outfit more than it had been with my previous one.

My mask had changed. The only trace left a

"Woman"

I started and scrambled to the door, breathed deeply and walked out calmly.

He checked me over once and walked away, expecting me to follow.

Suddenly he turned to me and a finger through my hollow hole. He muttered something ad his finger glowed.

My head felt like it had been bashed against a wall.

I sank to my knees and he looked at me and said" You are now my fraccion and are bound to me. You will find a small mark on your body which marks you as my property an responsibility."

"Now, I will first train you"

" Train me?"

And that's when I collided with the wall.

* * *

Whew! I can't believe how many chapters I have already! This is crazy!

Hinoue- When will you let me out to play?

ShunShunRikka- U-Umm maybe s-soon?

Hinoue- It better be. -_-

Thanks for reading and please review!


	5. Chapter 5: Change Of Heart

**The hollow princess chapter 5**

I feel so stupid! I can't believe I actually put that chapter up without remembering to put in the but about the mask!

What I meant to say was ' the only trace left was the wing fragment on the left side' Sorry if it was confusing!

Also, I wanted to ask your opinion, Who do you think I should pair Orihime with? I honestly can't decide! Please help T_T

Disclaimer- I want to own bleach! ...Buuut I don't :'(

* * *

Chapter 5: Change Of Heart

He stood above me, sharp nails opening a cut on my neck.

"That is all, we will continue tomorrow" was all he said before walking away.

I breathed deeply and closed my eyes, to try and stop the trembling.

Why do I have to do this anyway?! I don't even want to be a hollow!

'Not much choice now is there, Queen' she snickered.

I rolled my eyes and got up. Oh no! I can't remember the way back! What do I do?

Silence

Hinoue? Now you fall asleep?!

I sighed and walked out of the room, bumping into someone. "Ah, S-Sorry!"

"Eh? Tch, how annoying"

He glared at me with piercing blue eyes.

I worked up the courage and said " Who're you then?" crossing my arms. His eyebrows rose in clear surprise.

"Heh. And here I thought you were a pussy," He leaned in " guess kitty's got bite" he said mockingly.

My face flushed with rage, but he pulled back before I could spit.

"I don't got time to play with you right now, but don't worry, we'll see how sharp your claws are"

With that he walked away, leaving me to boil in my rage.

That bastard! I'll show him! Oh no! I keep thinking like that!

I hurried on my way and eventually found my room. Thankfully, the bars had been removed and a bathroom added.

I went and ran the water for a bath. I gratefully peeled of my clothing, and got in slowly. Savouring the feeling of the blood and sweat being washed off. My mind wandered for a while and I started to get dizzy. Huh, Who knew arrancars could get heat sickness.

I wrapped a towel around myself and found a version of my uniform to put on. I tied my hair up in a loose bun and set about exploring every nook and cranny of my new room.

I came up short.

The only thing interesting was that there were drawers underneath the sofa! I flopped down on the bed and was asleep before I knew it.

When I awoke, I felt the need to stretch myself out a bit. So I went outside to practice a bit.

I still had yet to figure out how to summon that scythe. I was deep in thought when I cried out in frustration. "Agh! I don't care anymore!"

I decided to try something.

"Santen Kesshun, I reject!"

An orb of darkness appeared in front of me and exploded into a shield of some black type of film.

I called out " Hanagiku! Baigon! Lily!"

I heard the woosh bing of tiny wings and the shield disappeared. I looked at the three fairies who stared blankly at me. They were not the fairies that I remembered at all.

"What?" was what I was answered with.

" A-Are you the same fairies from before?"

Another flash of light came and another two appeared.

" Shun'o? Tsubaki? Are you alright?"

"alright? Do you have any idea what you've done to us? What that... Thing has done to us?"

"What? What happened?"

"That _thing_ you call Hinoue... It- it tried to destroy us!"

"What?!" I was taken aback. " Why would she do that?!"

" She did it because she wants to be stronger. We are all parts of your soul, she thought that is she absorbed us, she would be stronger. But she got it all wrong. And Ayame payed the price"

I gasped. "Ayame?! What d-did she..." I trailed off, unable to finish.

" She's dead. Killed by that thing!" Shun'o cried.

I tried to reach out but the rest of my fairies hovered between my hand and Shun'o.

"Everyone... What are yo-"

" Dont touch her with your filthy hands. You're the reason Ayame died in the first place. Because YOU died. Because YOU didn't call on us to save you. There is no one else to blame."

I jerked back as though I sad be slapped.

"Y-you all thi-"

"We'll be going now" and then they were gone. Just like that. I fell to my knees and tears filled my eyes. I can't believe that Ayame, sweet little Ayame is...

HINOUE!

' I have nothing to say to you except this, do you really think you can survive this world without causing hurt and pain? You'll probably even cause death too! And if you thought that, then you're more dense than I thought. Get a clue and grow up, or you dont deserve to be called Queen!'

...

You want me to be a bad guy?

Fine.

Now I'm a bad guy.

* * *

Whew! Okay I really need to know what you think! I'm not too sure myself but I need pairings and opinions! Now off you go! Go on, do it. You know you want to and it's so EASY.

Thanks for reading and please please PLEASE review!

( p.s thanks to the few people who like the story! Means a lot even if you are a minority! ;3)


	6. Chapter 6:Truth

The hollow princess chapter 6

Heya guys! Im kinda screws cuz you guys don't actually tell what you want or think :( Seriously TELL ME!

I might end up pairing her with Yamamoto if you don't! I can't start the love interest part if you don't tell me!

* * *

Chapter 6: Truth

As soon as I said those words, I heard Hinoue snicker.

The hell?

'This'll be a laugh! Imagine that, Queen, being bad! You'd cry if you had to flick someone hard!'

Just you wait, I'll show you my resolve. I'll show you that I will never be weak again.

'Haha! Yeah right'

"Woman."

I turned and returned his blank stare

"Ulquiorra"

His eyes widened slightly but he quickly masked it again.

"Come, we will resume your training"

"I've been waiting for that"

_Training room_

"Try and move me from this spot"

"With pleasure"

I charged him with no remorse. He looked surprised at my boldness. I barrelled right into him but all it did was make him sway a little.

This time I grabbed his hair and jumped over him, trying to replicate what I did with that hollow.

But to no avail.

"Woman, you are different. Why has your reistu changed? What have you done?"

"What?" my reistu had changed?

"Your reistu has become more overwhelming and sinister"

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. Good, it's better this way. Now I can be stronger.

"My resolve has changed. That is all. Can we continue now?"

In response, he got into a battle stance and proceeded to test me on my hand to hand skills.

We went outside, into Heuco Mundo as I found out, and went to a hoard of hollows.

"Kill the smallest one" he said

I strained to keep a straight face.

I spotted the one he meant and jumped it, taking it off guard. Before it knew what had happened I had crushed it's mask and killed it.

"Hmpf, woman, hurry it up. We are going to our next location."

I fought back tears and held my head up. "Fine."

After he was finally satisfied, he said to go somewhere quiet and try to make contact with my inner world.

"I wonder what he meant by Inner World..."

I found a small courtyard full of stones and decided that would be perfect!

I sat down in the middle and started meditating. After a while, I started to drift off...

I started awake in the same field of flowers. "So you have returned, child"

"Yes. I have returned to find out who you are."

"And what makes you think I will tell you?"

"You will tell me."

She hesitated and said, "Why do you think that?"

"I know that because I want to be stronger and you will tell me!"

"...Why are you pretending?"

"Wha- I am not pretending!"

"Then why are you crying?"

I was taken aback. I reached up to my face, and felt hot tears run down my cheeks.

"W-Why?" I whispered.

"This is your Inner World. You can not lie to yourself here. You can not lie to me and shroud your true feelings."

I fell to my knees "I've been trying so hard to be strong! I endured the lessons, I attacked when I was ordered to. I _killed_ when I was ordered to...God dammit! Why am I so weak!?"

She knelt down and put a hand on my shoulder.

"To feel is not to be weak. Remember that."

I looked up and was lost for words.

"What is it child?"

"Y-You look like someone I used to know"

She cocked her head to the side, her neat dark hair cascading over her shoulders.

"Can I please know your name now?"

She chuckled, the sound of warm breeze rustling the grass on a summers day.

"You will find out soon enough. Be patient and you will be rewarded."

I nodded, but felt a sharp pain in the back of my head.

" It would seem the time for you to leave has arrived."

I didn't even have time to reply.

I opened my eyes to find the sexto epsada looming over me. He grinned and said.

"Let's put those lovely claws to the test shall we?"

* * *

Okay guys! I'm strangely happy with with chappy... I don't even know... But anywaaays. Ooh so who is this mysterious lady?! What is she? Who does she look like? Well, you'll find out some time ;) or can you guess?

So pairings, go and choose! The first person to suggest a pairing wins! I will use theirs! As long as its not gross, like Yama-Chan or something :S (Yamamoto)

Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7 : Uh, Hi?

The Hollow Princess chapter 7

Heya guys! I give up on asking anything -_- seriously.

Well, I picked one myself, and now you're just gonna have to wait and see :P sorry I have t updated in a while! Wase t allowed to use the wifi T_T

* * *

Chapter 7: Uh, Hi?

"Uhhhh...No?"

He blinked and burst out laughing.

"No? Haha, you don't get to choose"

He poked my forehead and we were outside Las Noches.

"Alright then, come at me"

I hesitated. "E-Em, I'd rather not..."

"Fucks sake! What kind of arrancar are you?!"

"The nonviolent kind..."

'Why not just fight him?'

No! He's an _ESPADA_! I can't compare! I'd die!

She rolled her eyes ' You're such a bore'

Grow up.

" Ahhh!" Grimmjow came running at me.

I shrieked and backed away.

I shook my head.

No! I can't run away! I have to at least try! To get stronger!

A voice cut in as I prepared to run at him

"Woman"

I felt a force pulling me back, restraining me. I flinched and expected Grimjoww to plow into me.

When I peeked up, I saw Ulquiorra standing in between us.

" Tch. What a bore" And with that Grimmjow left.

" Woman," he turned to me, eyes boring into mine " we have been instructed to enter the world of the living."

EH?!

"Wha-What do you mean? Why are we doing that?!"

" We have be ordered to kill a certain human"

" W-Who?" I asked, astonished.

" Kurosaki Ichigo"

I flopped down on my bed. I can't believe I have to go and do something like that!

~flashback~

"Kurosaki Ichigo"

"WHAT?! No way! I won't go if that's the objective! Never!"

"You do not have a choice"

"Yes I-" I was cut off when the intensity of his gaze became unbearable.

He stepped toward where I was frozen in place.

" You are my Fraccion and you WILL obey me. For this mission, I am instructing you to locate and lead Kurosaki Ichigo to the required place."

"But I d-"

"Now, go back and prepare"

~ flashback end ~

I sighed and closed my eyes.

' I think this is a great idea. Then you can get rid of this guy and get stronger!'

Shut up! I don't care!

Tears started flowing against my will.

' You are do weak! You said that you'd "Show me" yeah right! You're the same as before!'

I'm strong in my own way!

' Is that what the hag said? Hah! You're such a bore. You can't even kill anything! How are you gonna live later?'

What? I don't understand!

'You're obviously gonna be ordered to kill something!'

...

'Listen, if Aizen is targeting Kurosaki, then that's gonna start a war between us and the soul reapers! Then you're gonna be expected to kill a soul reaper or two! _Maybe even one you know._'

I-I ... I need to think for a while. Can you not talk for a while?

' Meh, fine _Queen_'

When I awoke the next morning I had yet to have an epiphany. I was tired from thinking about it so much and had barely eaten anything. I was just showered and dressed when an arrancar walked in.

"U-Uh Inoue-Sama, Ulquiorra-Sama is calling y-you..."

"Oh okay, Rohan" I said with a faint smile, trying to make him feel less nervous.

Rohan had been assigned as my personal servant earlier.

"Can you get me some toast?"

"Right away, Inoue-Sama" he scurried off at my request and went to prepare myself before meeting with Ulquiorra.

"Wo-" "Can you please call me by my name now? That whole 'woman' thing is a bit strange"

"Hmpf, very well. I will call you Inoue. Is that acceptable?" he said, with more than a hint of sarcasm.

"Perfect" I said smugly.

He whipped around and a huge black portal ripped through the space in front of us. He looked at me before stepping through. I took a deep breath before following. The darkness enveloping my petite frame.

The sun was blinding. Has it always been this bright? When my eyes adjusted, I recognised it was the Park.

I looked at Ulquiorra questioningly.

"I shall wait here while you retrieve Kurosaki Ichigo"He just looked at me and turned his back to me with a grunt, clearly dismissing me.

My eyes widened " _Alone_?"

With an unsure glance, I took off to search for Kurosaki-Kun.

I jumped from building to building, the wind making my hair feel great, even bound in its ribbon.

Where might he be? I dont know what day it is, but he could be at school. I'll check there first.

When I arrived at the school, I looked down and noticed that the gates where closed. Huh, must be Sunday... Maybe his house then.

He wasn't there either. Though I had a feeling that a certain stuffed animal had spotted me on the neighbours roof.

I'm running out of ideas! And Ulquiorra is gonna get impatient! In a respirate attempt I found myself in front of Urahara's.

~Inside (3rd person)~

A man was fanning himself sitting across from a depressed looking teen. All of a sudden, he tensed and the boy noticed. "Hat'n Clogs? What the matter?"

"I sense a _very_ familiar reistu..."

"Huh?" the boy concentrated and a spike of realisation went through him. But that's.."Inoue!"

He got up and dashed outside to be met with the bright hair the colour of the Sun and the stormy grey eyes he had been grieving for.

He stopped before her and stared. Was this really her? Was this a trick? An illusion?

No. She was back.

"I-Inoue"

"Uh... H-Hi Kurosaki-Kun"

* * *

Ooh! They've finally met! But whats going to happen?! With her ordered to kill him and him just happy to see her, what future awaits?

Wait and see ;) sofor some such a short one!


	8. Chapter 8: control

**The hollow princess chapter 8**

So so so sorry guys! I haven't updated in while and I feel really bad T_T I had no time lately but I'll hopefully have the next chapters up soon!

On with the show then, Ulqui-Kun?

Ulquiorra- Hmpf , ShunShunRikka does not own bleach. For Aizen-sama should!

* * *

Chapter 8: control

"I-Inoue?"

"Uh...H-Hi Kurosaki-Kun..."

Thoughts raced through my head at a dizzying speed,

What do I do?! What do I tell him? Oh dea-

I was cut off by the strong but soft arms that wrapped around my petit form.

"I'm so glad you're back"

I couldn't think. I was lost in his eyes.

"Inoue? Please say something".

I jumped. Oopse I was staring!

"Uh it's great to see you too..."

'What a sap'

Hinoue?!

'I didn't think he was such a sap from your memories, what a dissapointment'

How dare you! Don't talk about him like that!

'get a grip idiot, this guys gonna die anyway'

I gasped.

I stared at me with new concern. Great... "Inoue? Are you hurt? Are you okay? Hellooo?"

"I-I'm fin-"

A shrill scream racked through my head .

Come at once.

I turned and jumped onto the roof of the building opposite, shocking Kurosaki-Kun and Urahara.

He went soul reaper and jumped up after me carefully.

I threw him a sideways glance and jumped off, knowing he would follow.

'Inoue! Wait up!'

I have to stop! Uh my body won't listen to me! STOP !

'haha!'

Of course YOU'RE in hysterics!

'Well this is funny'

What?

'Leading the man you love to death. How romantic! Haha'

I-I...

'heh, you're open'

Wha-?!

'sleep for a while Queen'

**Then it all went dark.**

* * *

Okay gonna leave you with a little cliffy there :P don't get mad! I PROMISE to get the next one up soon! Sorry for such a short chapter

T_T

Thanks for reading~


	9. Chapter 9: boyfriend

**The hollow princess chapter 9**

Sorry for the short chappy last time :/ I'll try to make it longer! :) about the pairings, I decided that I'm gonna do an ichihime... Just sayin' but I promise it won't be a ball of fluff ;)

Ori-Chan? You haven't done it in a while. I'm really sorry about this takin do long! Since I'm already back to school (-_-) I'm probably not gonna be able to update as often, but I'll try my best!

Orihime~ ShunShunRikka doesn't own bleach :D

* * *

Chapter 9: boyfriend

'sleep for a while Queen'

"Hahahaha! Finally!"

"Inoue?"

She turned and stuck out her tongue playfully at him.

"Come and get me, big boy" she said with a wink.

"Wha? Are you okay? Where are you going? Plea-"

She cut him off my putting a finger to his lips an leaning in to whisper in his ear "Shhh. Just follow"

At last they arrived at the park where Ulquiorra was waiting.

"Hmpf you took your time woman"

She winked at him and stuck out her tongue at him.

He widened his eyes at her bold actions.

"Inoue! Why are w-" he looked around as he sensed Ulquiorra.

"Who are you?" he asked astonished.

'This could be interesting' she thought to herself.

"I am-"

Suddenly Orihime was clinging to his arm, " This is my boyfriend, Ulqui-Kun" she purred.

Both men were taken aback by her declaration.

"Inoue, w-what do you mean? He's your boyfriend b-but..."

"But what? Kurosaki-Kun" she asked innocently, letting each syllable of his name roll of her tongue smoothly.

It sent a shiver up his spine.

"Do you have a problem?"

'Heh jealous loverboy?'

"Eh?! Uh no, not at all! It's just..."

"Hmmm? I see" she said with a smug smile.

She then reached up and cupped Ulquiorra's face and tilted it towards hers.

For Ichigo, time seemed to slow as she brought her lips to Ulquiorra's.

She pulled away and glanced at him, giggling in satisfaction as she watched him turn white.

He stalked over to him and felt his forehead with hers leaning in and whispering " Are you okay? You're deathly pale"

He could hear the smile in her voice.

She leaned back slowly and hopped back to Ulquiorra's side.

"I think it's time that we finished this" he said , raising his hand.

He pointed his finger and prepared to fire his Cero.

'I have to move!' Ichigo thought fiercely .He tried to, but couldn't move an inch.

All of a sudden Hichigo's face flashed in his mind.

'Damn...it...'

Ulquiorra fired his Cero but in a flash of auburn, Ichigo was flung to the side.

All three pairs of eyes widened as the Cero struck her.

* * *

Okay, I really couldn't be bothered doing an author note right now... It's like four in the morning... Oopse . Nighty night!

Thanks for reading~


	10. Chapter 10:

**The hollow princess chapter 10**

Sorry for being so lazy last time ^_^ I'm wide awake now though , so don't worry ! Here we gooooo!

Disclaimer : I do not own bleach T_T

* * *

Chapter 10: 'Regain control of your soul!'

She was blown backwards through the park and into the wall of the nearest building.

Although he wasn't hit head on, he was still grazed. He sat up dazed and looked down past where Orihime had landed.

"Oh my God... Inoue!" he went to run oner when Ulquiorra appeared before him.

"You will not escape ."

"I'm not trying to! Aren't you her boyfriend?! Don't you care?!" he screamed.

"She was the one who jumped infront of it. As such, her injuries are her fault indefinitely"

He was shocked. 'This is Inoue's boyfriend?!'

"Ughhh..."

"Child."

"Ah! It's you!"

"I am guessing that you wish to be freed of your chains?"

"what chains?..."

I gasped. I was entangled in black chains.

"Are theses the same ones that brought me here the first time?"

"These chains signify the hollows grip on your soul. If the chains are strong enough to restrain your soul here then... She is controlling your body on the outside."

"WHAT?! I have to return! Please break the chains!"

"I cannot"

I stopped struggling and looked up at her wide eyed. "Why?"

"Because, I am not here to save you. I am not here to be a servant to you. I am here to guide you on your path. You must remember that."

"Why not just help me?"

"If I was to break those chains, you would not learn. You must break them yourself."

I looked down at the chains binding me and then back up at her, "How? How do I break them?"

"Regain control of your soul! Remember, what I'd you want to protect? From what? For what reason? Remember your resolve!"

I closed my eyes and dug deep inside for the strength I needed.

"I wanted- no I Will protect everyone. Everyone who always protected me, it's my turn to protect them now!"

My eyes flung open and across from me I saw a woman with pure white hair and and amber eyes that seemed to smoulder.

Hinoue.

"So you've finally woken up then Queen"

"Yeah, and I'm getting control"

She smirked, what makes you think I'm gonna give it up?"

In a flash I was across and up in her face.

"You will. And that's because I say you will and this is MY body. Give It Back. Now."

The force I put into the last word seemed to have enough power to physically push her back.

She looked at me and for once, she wasn't smiling.

"Tch. God, you really are a little bitch aren't you Queen? Letting me taste the freedom and then wrenching it away mercilessly."

"That's not what I-"

The smirk return and she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Maybe you will go places after all"

After that she just disappeared.

I heard a echo in my head ' I'll step down this once, Queen. But be sure to give me a good show...'

When I opened my eyes to the real world, pain spread through my body.

"Ah!"

I looked down and I saw I was in the middle of an office, workers looking all around.

I sat up and looked around and saw the huge hole I must have come through.

They must be looking for what caused it. Too bad they can't see me.

I got up and staggered over to the next desk.

Using the desk, I pulled myself upright and peered through the gaping hole and across into park.

I had been blasted across the whole way across the park and into a nearby building.

I need to hurry!

I jumped through the hole and shunpo-ed over to the edge f the park where I was met with a terrible sight.

"What is he?!" Uryu yelled jumping back.

"I don't know , but we need to do something about it!" Rukia yelled back at him.

They're so caught up in the fight they aren't noticing me!

I spotted Kurosaki-Kun a while away, Chad hovering over him looking unsure.

I Shunpo-ed over I then and Chad looked up and his eyes widened.

"Inoue?" He said in that ever deep voice of his.

I brought a finger up to my lips and pointed off to the others fighting.

He looked off to where I had pointed and then back to me, he nodded his head in agreement.

This is not the time.

I steadied my hand and started the incantation -

Wait. What about Ayame? What if it doesn't work?!

* * *

I'm back! Sorry it took so long again :( school just takes up so much time T_T well let me know what you though okay? What direction do you thing this is going in?

Thanks for reading~


	11. Chapter 11:

**The hollow princess chapter 11**

Heya guys I noticed you guys talking about the pairings and I just wanna say its still a secret until the end so don't worry ^^

Here we go (/*o*)/

*disclaimer- I do not won bleach T^T

* * *

Chapter 11 : "I. Will. Kill. You. If . You. Touch. Her"

I have no choice but to try! I have to believe in the others too!

I steadied my position and drew un a deep breath,

"Koten Zanshun!"

There was a flash of light and there stood Tsubaki, obviously pissed.

" What the HELL do you think you're doing? Summoning us after all thats happened?!"

I looked at him evenly. " I need your power"

He looked outraged. " You need our POWER? Hell no. You don't even care about what happened to Ayame do you? You don't eve-"

I grabbed him and squeezed him till he shut up. "Look, we'll talk about Ayame later. We have to do something about the present."

I felt him gulp and he nodded slightly.

I released him with a heavy sigh,

" Okay here's what were gonna do."

"Chad!" Rukia called, running up to him.

"We need to get word to the Soul Society about this. Go to Urahara and get him to send an urgent red letter."

He silently nodded and took off, his large form disappearing at a surprising speed.

'Okay, now we've just got to hold him off' She thought.

He ran over to where Uryu was carrying Ichigo to cover.

"Uryu! We need to hold him of till help comes! "

He nodded in response.

All of a sudden, Ulquiorra appeared right in front of them.

He held out his finger an gathered his cero to fire.

"Rukia-Chan! Ishida-San! Duck!"

They looked behind them just on time for Hanagiku, Baigon and Lily to shoot past inbetween them.

Even as the shield was deployed as the cero was stopped, they couldn't tear their eyes away.

There in front of them stood Orihime Inoue, the girl who died.

"I-Inoue?" they chorused.

She gave them a slight smile before looking pat them and darting between them so she stood infront of Ulquiorra.

She extended her arms, a determined look on her face.

"Don't"

He looked at her, as stoic as ever.

"It would seem that you still don't understand your place"

"No, it you who doesn't understand!"

"Hmpf woman, calm yourself." he said and glared.

"I will no-"

"Inoue?"

She froze. The rest of the sentence caught in her throat.

He hobbled over and she stiffened, but he just walked past her.

Her eyes widened as we put out his own arm infront of her and narrowed his eyes at Ulquiorra.

"I. Will. Kill. You. If . You. Touch. Her"

* * *

Oooookay guys I did this in a huge rush so it's probably not the best chapter . really sorry! Let me know what you think okay?

Thanks for reading~


End file.
